


The Price of Being Right

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Heavy Angst, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Jim's face itched. He reached up to rub at the irritant, shocked to discover the moisture found there.  He ran to the mirror in disbelief.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Price of Being Right

Jim's face itched. He reached up to rub at the irritant, shocked to discover the moisture found there. He ran to the mirror in disbelief.

Jim has not shed a tear for another living soul since his mum died when he was seven.

He cried now.

The room, the house, his life was empty with Sebastian gone.

Jim knew it was his fault Sebastian left him. Yes, he was a cold-blooded killer, his cold-blooded killer, but he still had a heart and Jim knew this time he didn't just break it, he had carelessly shattered it.

"By the time you realize you're sorry and ready to do something about it, it will be too late. I hope you prove me wrong someday, but I doubt it."

Those were Sebastian Moran's parting words to him as he had quietly walked out of Jim Moriarty’s life.

Jim had scoffed then. No longer.

It took nearly four months to regret it. Nearly six months to admit to himself he was wrong. It was nine months to swallow his pride and look for him. Regrettably, Sebastian had learned how to hide from the best. But Jim was the best for a reason.

It only took another couple of weeks to track Sebastian to another continent, but he found him and brought Sebastian home.

A mercenary job overseas had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. It took some doing, but Jim had his husband’s body brought home to England where it belonged.

Nearly a year to the day after Sebastian’s departure from Jim's life, Jim finds himself staring at the mirror in shock at the evidence.

Sebastian was right.

He cried for Sebastian.

_Andrew Scott photographed by Andy Gotts_

**Author's Note:**

> I had barely been able to write for most of September. Then I see this photograph of Andrew Scott and words just happened... 
> 
> Muse is fickle that way...


End file.
